Abstract The Functional Imaging Module supports vision research in the Center for Brain Imaging at New York University. CBI is a shared research center for research and teaching in visual and cognitive neuroscience at NYU. CBI is located on the ground floor and second floor of the same building that houses most of the vision core faculty. The CBI is now in its eleventh full year of operation, and members of the Core faculty are among its most active users. The Functional Imaging Module will enable NEI grantees and other vision researchers to develop, implement, and maintain technical advances, including software for real-time MRI image reconstruction to correct the image distortions in MR images, software for file format conversion, software for data quality assurance, the transition to a new Siemens Prisma MRI scanner, the development of awake monkey fMRI, and the development of MRI-compatible transcranial magnetic stimulation (TMS). The module will also support the nightly backup and databases for anatomical MRI, fMRI, EEG and MEG datasets. The module will leverage research support by stimulating collaborative research between members of the Core faculty, and by facilitating sharing techniques and instrumentation between members of the Core faculty. The technical developments will also be shared with vision scientists at other institutions. Finally, the module will contribute to recruiting and retaining faculty, postdocs, and graduate students, and skilled and experienced CBI staff. The Functional Imaging Module provides moderate or extensive support for 11 members of the Vision Core, including two young investigators and 9 NEI funded investigators, 7 of whom hold qualifying grants.